


These Are the Things (You Do for Me)

by ChangeWillSaveYou



Series: Soft Bois [2]
Category: BlacKkKlansman (2018)
Genre: 70s Attitudes, Flip Is a White Man in 1972 But He Is Trying Really Hard Okay, Inspired By BoStarsky With So Much Love, Kissing, M/M, Thank You I Will Return Them In Perfect Condition, The Whole Concept and Also Flip’s Cat Are Borrowed, soft and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 08:55:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16573514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangeWillSaveYou/pseuds/ChangeWillSaveYou
Summary: Ron kisses Flip sometimes, and it’s some kind of a thing.





	These Are the Things (You Do for Me)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Share Your Kisses With me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16540979) by [BoStarsky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoStarsky/pseuds/BoStarsky). 



> I’ve been thinking about BoStarsky’s absolutely lovely “Share Your Kisses With me” for the last couple days. This is how I imagine Flip’s side of the story. Thank you BoStarsky <3

Flip’s never gotten to know anyone like Ron before. 

Part of that is exactly what you’d think it means: Flip’s never had a coworker who was black. (Or a classmate, or a drinking buddy, or even a neighbor, for that matter. Or, more to the point, a friend.) 

Part of it’s that Ron is a beautiful man. It’s the second thing Flip noticed about him, and Flip has made it a point, always, to keep his distance from men who make him notice them in that way.

Ron defies categorization, but that doesn’t stop Flip from trying. Flip finds himself running lists in his head. 

For example: Ron is smart, like terrifically good with words smart, and creative and clever and sharp as a tack. Flip sometimes gets the feeling Ron is slumming it with the Colorado Springs Police Department. That’s filed under _College Guy Things_. 

Ron speaks Spanish too, a trick that’s come in handy more than once on the job. Flip thought he’d studied it, but Ron said that as a teen he liked to cross the border in El Paso to go dancing in Juárez. So it’s _Texas Things_.

Then there’s that whole other register Ron can speak in. Since that first meeting in the storage lockup, Flip’s thought of it as Ron’s James Brown voice. Ron pulls it out to talk to other black folks, all _ya dig?_ and _right on_ and _sho nuff_ and sometimes Flip feels a little excluded, but sometimes when Ron’s in the right mood he calls Flip _baby_ and Flip puts that under _Black Things_ too.

There are some physical things under _Black Things_. There’s Ron’s afro, which obeys a different law of gravitation than the one Flip’s hair knows. By now Flip’s learned what it looks like lopsided and half squished when Ron falls asleep in the car on a long stakeout, or on Flip’s couch after a night of football and Coors. 

There’s things Ron taught him, the fist bump and the sliding low five and that cute little pelvic thrust. There are a lot of physical things, actually. Ron stands a little closer to Flip than Flip would normally allow from a man. Ron touches him, on the shoulder or the arm. Ron kisses him sometimes, softly and simply. Flip wouldn’t allow a thing like that, but the first time it happened Ron just carried on like nothing out of the ordinary had happened, and Flip thought, maybe it hadn’t. Maybe it was just another one of those things. 

Ron kisses like he does everything else, with exquisite gentleness and good humor. He always smells a little like coconut and sometimes Flip can’t help himself, he puts his hands on Ron and pulls Ron’s body against his, always afraid that he’ll break a rule or cross a line he can’t see, and lose whatever this thing is.

He never asks for it. He never says no. He never asks for anything more. He’ll let Ron give him this, this thing, as long as he’s willing to give.

It’s in the summer when that changes. 

It’s a hot, dry day. All of Flip’s windows are open and there’s a nice cross breeze in his living room. Ron’s sitting cross-legged on Flip’s couch in a sleeveless t-shirt with his bare feet tucked underneath him. The tv is on, Sunday matinee baseball. 

Ron is petting Flip’s blind cat Eve. Eve’s a fraidy cat if there ever was one — Flip picked her up off the street years ago, and she trusts only him. Now she trusts Ron too. She wasn’t a kitten when Flip found her and she’s getting old now. She can’t jump up on the couch anymore, and she pukes on the floor a lot, and she sheds all over the place. Ron doesn’t mind any of that. He likes her as much as Flip does.

On tv, it’s St. Louis (Flip’s team, obviously) versus Chicago (Ron’s team, on account of it was Ron’s dad’s team). Ron’s team is getting crushed, but Flip isn’t paying even enough attention to rib him about it. He’s watching Ron with Eve, the way he strokes the top of her head, the way her eyes are closing and she’s falling asleep on top of him. Ron’s bare arms are all compact muscle and he’s the gentlest man Flip has ever gotten to know. 

Ron scoops Eve up and sets her down on the floor to sleep. 

Flip has no idea what kind of a thing this is. He just knows that he wants it, forever.

Flip reaches over and strokes the tips of his fingers down Ron’s arm. Flip’s working his own lips, staring at Ron’s. Ron looks over at him. 

Flip says, “Can you?” 

And then Ron’s breaking out into a brilliant grin, and then he’s kissing Flip, and it’s the same, but it’s different this time, because Flip asked for it, and he thinks he’s not ever going to stop asking.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Miracles](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16580915) by [BoStarsky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoStarsky/pseuds/BoStarsky)




End file.
